


All will be alright in time

by sprinklednana



Series: a love like this [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, READ THE TAGS AND NOTES PLEASE, Slow Dancing, Swearing, blackout - Freeform, chensung - Freeform, dreamies + yukhei, markhyuck if you squint really hard, nana is scared of the dark and panics a lil, only a couple of times tho, slow dancing is their thing ok, this is word vomit basically, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: “Do you know what you’re doing now?”Jeno whispers, “Yes,” then he looks at him in a way everyone wants to be looked at, “this time I do.”





	1. Final

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! PLEASE DO READ ALL THE NOTES AND TAGS!
> 
> So this is the last part of the a love like this series. I'm gonna keep on saying this, because I know this is nowhere near perfect, but I did actually enjoy writing this series so much.
> 
> Thank you so much if you've reached this part!
> 
> Please take note that the lyrics (in bold AND italics) is not mine at all lol it's Ben&Ben's Leaves and it's a really beautiful song. 
> 
> Everything I write breaks my heart asnfsk just in different ways. Please do tell me what you think about this, I would really appreciate it!

 

To say Jaemin was terrified, is an understatement.

His heart was beating a mile a minute and his head was in a loop of _oh my god oh my god what do i do what do i do oh my god_.

It was past 5 in the afternoon, and his friends have left hours ago. After hours of making a ruckus of Jaemin's room, Donghyuck and the kids decided to leave. His parents are coming home from their business trip on monday, and it’s just  _saturday_. 

 

_Jaemin was alone in the entire house._

He was alone when the world said fuck Jaemin lives and decided it was okay for his house to have a blackout.

Jaemin was terrified of the dark. Especially being in the dark alone. He hated it, absolutely _hated_ it.

The last time the electricity went out, he was surrounded by his friends. He and Jeno were cuddling on the bed and Chenle and Jisung were sprawled on top of them. Donghyuck and Renjun were bickering about something, Jaemin doesn’t particularly remember what about, because those two bicker all the time. Yukhei and Mark’s voice were booming throughout the brown haired boy’s room, shouting and laughing about some basketball trick only they understand.

Jaemin was always terrified of the dark, but he didn’t feel as scared then. Not when he was surrounded by his friends’ chatter. Not when he had hot comforting bodies pressed against his. 

But he was alone _now_. No cuddly Jeno or Chenle or Jisung. No fighting Renjun and Donghyuck. No laughing Mark and Yukhei.

His fingers were slightly trembling when he checked his phone’s battery and cursed when he saw it was down to 4%. Jaemin wanted to cry, curse his habit of letting his phone die before charging it.

While he was mentally scolding himself, he jumps in surprise when he hears ringing and feels the vibration of his phone on his right hand. 

He takes one look at the the screen and feels his heart beat fasten even more.

**Nono is calling**

Jaemin lets out his shakiest _oh my god_ before pressing the green button and lifting the device to his ear.

“H-hello?” The brown haired boy tried to mask the fear in his voice, but it still came out shaky and nervous. 

“Hey, Jaemin. Is everything okay?” Jeno’s voice manages to calm him down, all deep and soft and gentle and so so so  _Jeno._

“H-hey. Yeah, I-I’m okay.” Jaemin tries to keep his fear at bay, tries to think happy thoughts, focuses on the voice he’s hearing on the other side of the line.

_His chin trembles._

“Are you sure? You don’t sound okay.... what’s wrong? Nana?” Jeno sounded so worried, and it made the younger boy guilty for troubling him but the idea of the older boy worrying about him slowed down his racing heart. 

He couldn’t handle it anymore, Jaemin blames the use of his nickname, it always _always_ made him weak, especially when Jeno was the one using it, he bursts out, “I-I’m all alone in the house! Hyuckie and the kids left hours ago! Oh my god, my— my parents they won’t be home till monday— and I’m all alone in a blackout oh god Jen, it’s almost nighttime, there’s no electricity at all— it’s getting darker and darker, I-I’m really scared Jen I—“

“Hey... hey... listen to me, okay?” Jeno says in a soft and gentle voice, “Deep breaths, Nana. It’s gonna be okay. I promise it’s gonna be okay. Just— listen okay I’m comi—“

The line cuts off. Jaemin freezes.

He slowly pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at the black screen. _Shit_.

He focuses on breathing normally. _Okay_. _It’s gonna be okay._

Jaemin moves robotically downstairs. He hates this more than anything. His least favorite things surrounding him all at once. Darkness. Silence. Being _alone._

_Okay. Inhale. Exhale._

There’s an old radio in the living room. _Okay. Inhale. Exhale._ There are candles in the top shelf in the kitchen. _Okay. Inhale. Exhale._

He grabs the radio first before making his way to the kitchen. 

Jaemin thinks of happy thoughts. _Playing with Lele and hearing him shriek and whine and giggle. Laughing with Hyuck while they talk and talk and talk about anything under the sun. Hugging his Jisungie and giving him kisses all over his face. Being in Yukhei's arms as the taller boy runs like a madman across the field. Painting with Renjun and just watching the older boy do what he loves. Teasing Mark and calling him cute as he goes as red as an apple. Slow dancing with Jeno on the back of his pick up._

He places the radio on the counter and presses the ON button.

 

Loud country music Jaemin doesn’t recognize blasts through the speaker. He sighs in relief, welcoming the unfamiliar noise.

He finds the candles easily and thanks the heavens that it sits in the shelf right next to a box of matches.

He carefully lights one up, extra wary of the matches, afraid of getting burnt. 

_It’s gonna be okay_ , he tells himself in his own head, in a voice that suspiciously sounds like Jeno’s.

He turns his back on the counter and slowly slides himself to the ground. 

Jaemin has always loved the kitchen. He loves cooking for his family and friends. The familiarity that surrounds him manages to calm him down.

He think of Jeno’s words again and again in his head. _It’s gonna be okay. I promise it’s gonna be okay._

As minutes tick by, he thinks back to everything that happened last night. The party. Jeno’s pick up. Slow dancing. Their kiss.

_Just for tonight_ , they said. But the morning already came.

Jaemin pulls his knees up to his chest and sighs. He tries to think of the oddness of the events from last night and this morning.

He and Jeno haven’t been talking for _months_ , now suddenly they’re dancing and kissing and he just had a call from Jeno. He even recieved a text this morning.

The brown haired boy suddenly remembers the older’s text.

**9:34 AM - Nono**

**hey jaemin. can we talk?**

There was still a dull throb in his temple hours ago and he didn’t have time to think of Jeno’s vague texts. The only thing he thought of replying was a simple:

**2:46 PM - Nana**

**Ok... just tell me when**

Jaemin sighs. He hoped for nothing but the electricity to quit being a complete traitor.

 

 

Jaemin, honest to God, _shrieks_.

He didn’t realize he fell asleep, his forehead resting on his knees that were pulled up to his chest.

He didn’t know how long he was out, but he wakes up from a sudden touch on his arm, an odd feeling in his legs and his neck.

It was still dark, soft music playing in the background, a single lighted candle in his kitchen, and a face right in front of his when he raises his head.

Jaemin lets out the most embarassing shriek.

“Hey, _hey_. Jaems, it’s just me.” The older boy is kneeling in front of him, rubbing the younger’s arms in comfort.

“ _Jesus_ , Jen. You scared the hell out of me.” And as if realizing that Jeno Lee _is_ really in his kitchen, “W-what are you doing here?”

Jeno snorts despite the situation, “I told you I was coming. And I was knocking on your front door for like 5 minutes. I tried coming in and I succeeded. Jesus,  _Jaem_. You still don’t know how to lock a front door.” 

“I-I didn’t hear you, the call cut off. And I-I didn’t realize it was open, maybe I forgot to lock it when the kids went home.”

The dark haired boy frowns, and he really looks intimidating like this, looking like the cold strong respected basketball captain the whole school makes him out to be, but Jaemin knows better, “You’re all alone here, Nana. You should really take care of these type of things.”

“Y-yeah. Sorry. I— I was just a little. I was—“

Jeno softens at the younger boy’s wide and unfocused eyes, “Hey, hey,” he says in a gentle voice, always so _careful_ , “I’m sorry. For barging in like this. I was just worried about you.”

The younger boy gives him a small smile, “It’s okay... I— t-thank you for coming.”

The dark haired boy takes a seat beside the younger, leaning his back on the counter, “I’m here now, it’s gonna be okay. I promised right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“What time did the kids leave?” Jeno says, trying to divert Jaemin’s thoughts from his current situation.

“A little after three I think, Hyuck has his shift in the library. And Jisung and Chenle are off doing Jisung and Chenle things.”

Jeno smiles fondly at the image of Jisung and Chenle forming in his head, “Still not dating?”

The younger boy snorts, slowly calming himself down, “I don’t even know. They have their own little world... Lele and Jisungie are a complicated pair. They’re probably married already, but I’m not too sure.”

“They always disappearing somewhere. I honestly wouldn’t be too surprised if they _are_ already married.”

Jaemin rest his chin on his knees, “They’re like one entity already. They’re my best friends but I don’t think I’ve ever seen them without each other for longer than 2 hours.”

“Oh trust me, I haven’t either and I have basket with Lele _and_ dance with Jisung.”

“Jisungie told me last week that he gets an ichy feeling in his stomach whenever he’s not with Lele. They’re so weird.”

The older boy chuckles, relieved at the the thought of Jaemin slowly relaxing, “Nothing much has changed then.”

 

"Yeah."

Jeno scrambles for something to talk about, anything to get the younger’s mind away from the current blackout. “How’s art, Jaems? Injun says you guys partnered up for a project.”

The younger boy takes a deep breath and smiles a small soft smile, “Yeah. We actually just finished it the day before. We were supposed to paint portraits of each other. I think I did well... Injun was much better though. He managed to make me _look_ pretty.”

“Injun’s amazing. But making you look pretty isn’t really hard to do.” Jeno says truthfully.

The brown haired boy shakes his head and smiles sadly, “Injun’s painting was beautiful. I— I don’t think I look like that.”

Jeno likes to believe that he wasn't a hateful person. But he hates it whenever Jaemin thinks he’s not beautiful.

The older boy hates it whenever Jaemin doesn’t believe him when he says there’s nothing in the world that could be prettier than you.

It leaves a burning feeling in his stomach, a restlessness in his fingers, an itch in his throat. 

He wants to say _no, it’s because you’ve only seen yourself through photographs and in the mirror. And although you’re still beautiful as **fuck** in those, it’s no match for how you look when you dance that goofy dance you always do. The brightness you emit when you smile or laugh. The light in your eyes whenever you talk about cooking or dancing or your current favorite song or Jisung. The pink in your cheeks whenever it gets too hot or too cold. The stunned expression you give me right after I kiss you. The look you have in your face while I **am** kissing you. It’s because you’ve never seen yourself in small moments like this, where you’re the most stunningly extraordinarily amazingly beautiful. **It’s because you’ve never seen yourself through my eyes.**_

“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever known.” Completely honest, just like they've always been. He wants to continue, pour all his thoughts to Jaemin.  But the words got caught in his throat, so he tells Jaemin the rest, _in a language only they understand._

The older boy slowly gets up, a small smile forming on his lips. He dusts off his jeans while the other just looks at him curiously.

He faces the younger boy, and offers him his hand, “The song’s about to end. D’you wanna dance for the next one?”

Jaemin takes a good look at the older's face, then at the palm right in front of his face.

He feels a certain type of freedom. The type of free he felt just last night, with the same boy. Except now they can’t blame it on the party and the mess of people or the alcohol. They have only themselves to blame now. 

The first few notes of the song plays, soft and slow. Perfect.

He takes Jeno’s hand, and lets himself be pulled to his feet. 

 

**_ I can think of all the times _ **

**_ You told me not to touch the light _ **

**_ I never thought that you would be the one _ **

The older pulls him towards the center of the kitchen, all broad shoulders and eyesmiles and it’s so so so so _familiar_. It’s equal parts hurt and hope. But Jaemin lets him, because he’s never been good at saying no to Jeno.

Jeno takes both of his hands, places both of them on his shoulder. Still looking in his eyes, the older wraps his arms around the younger’s waist.

 

**_I couldn't really justify_ **

**_How you even thought it could be right_ **

**_Cause everything we cherished is gone_ **   


Without the noise of highschool students, without the blasting music throughout the whole house, without the alcohol in their systems. It _almost_ feels like coming home.

This feels exactly like last night. Except maybe he can clearly understand what’s happening in his surroundings right now.

 

It gives him a strange sense of hope _and it hurts and it hurts and it hurts._

 

**_And in the end can you me tell me if_ **

**_It was worth the try_ **

**_So I can decide_ **

“Do you know what you’re doing now?” Jaemin asks, after a while of slowly swaying to the music.

Jeno whispers, “Yes,” then he looks at him in a way everyone wants to be looked at, “this time I do.”

 

_** Leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees ** _

_** And all will be alright in time ** _

“Then what is it, Jen? What are you doing?”

 

**_ From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas _ **

**_ And all will be alright in time _ **

The older boy sighs and takes one of the younger’s hands from his neck and presses it against his chest, still dancing to the song playing in the background. “I’m trying to tell you something, Nana. I’m— I’m trying to say that I’m... I’m so sorry.”

 

**_ Ohh you never really love someone until you learn to forgive _ **

Jaemin laughs bitterly, “Why do you always start things with that? I’m so sorry.”

The older boy just smiles sadly at him, “Because I’m such a mess. I keep involving you in my mess.”

“Shut up, you’re not a mess. I’m the mess. You? You’re perfect.” The younger scolds him softly.

“I am not, idiot. You are.”

The brown haired boy snorts, “I’m not perfect he says. Have you taken a good look at yourself?”

“Shut up, you’re the pretty one.”

“No—“ Jaemin starts but the dark haired boy quickly cuts him off,

“Are we really gonna turn this into a competition?”

“Don’t cut me off! I’m gonna turn this into whatever I like!” The younger boy bursts out, making Jeno laugh.

The older boy takes a good look at him, trailing his gaze from Jaemin’s soft lips, to his perfect nose, and then settles on his eyes.

 

**_Try as hard as I might_ **

**_To flee the shadows of the night_ **

**_It haunts me and it makes me feel blue_ **

“I missed you.”

 

**_ But how can I try to hide _ **

**_ When every breath and every hour _ **

**_ I still end up thinking of you _ **

“I missed you too, Jen. We haven’t talked properly in _months._ ” Jaemin gives him a small smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“I can’t believe it’s been that long.” 

“Me neither.” The younger boy sighs, “The kids miss you too, you know.” 

Jeno chuckles. “Oh I know. Lele keeps pestering me during practice. Jisung comes around often too, but I guess he’s not there for me. I have dance with him, anyway.”

“They love you. Even Hyuck bitches about you not being around to tease anymore.” The younger boy laughs, and it makes the older boy smile fondly at his words. Hyuck and Jeno always manage to find a way to tease each other, but Jaemin knows they love each other too.

“Mark and Injun misses you too.”

“I have physics with Mark and art with Injun, but I miss hanging out with them. So much. Yukhei too, even. It’s been quiet without him.” The younger boy recalls days spent hanging out with Jeno and all of their friends.

 

He remembers it being loud and wild and so _uncontrollable_. He remembers being the happiest with all of them. He remember how they all managed to attach themselves to one another. How they they all expanded their homes and left a space for each and every one.

And how it all had to change the day Jeno and Jaemin broke up.

“Yukhei says it felt like you guys broke up with them too.”

The younger boy smiles sadly, and they were left in silence for a while. What was there to say?

 

**_ And in the end everything we have _ **

**_ Makes it worth the fight _ **

**_ So I will hold on for as long _ **

“How have you been, Jen?”

“Fine, I guess. Basket’s off season so training isn’t as fatal. Dance showcase is in a few weeks though so Jisung’s beating us up.”

“Ahh, Jisungie. That’s my boy.”

Jaemin pulls his hand from the other’s hold, surprising the older boy. He wraps his arms around the older boy’s neck, and rests the side of his head on the older’s shoulder. 

 

**_ As leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees _ **

**_ And all will be alright in time _ **

It only took a moment for Jeno to take in the younger boy’s action. He wraps his arms around the boy’s waist, pulling him closer, with a small smile on his face.

 

_**From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas** _

_**And all will be alright in time** _

Jeno rests his cheek on the brown haired boy’s temple before he hears him speak, “What are you really doing, Jen?”

“I’m trying to fix a mistake.”

“And what mistake is that?”

The older boy closes his eyes, “I made the love of my life really sad.”

 

**_ Ohh you never really love someone until you learn to forgive _ **

_And it hurts and it hurts and it hurts_. It hurts like that one day in Jeno’s pick up when they decided they shouldn’t continue their relationshiop anymore. It hurts like he hasn’t been trying to move on for months. It hurts like he's been trying to not love Jeno so so so much and failing. And so Jaemin cried, and Jeno lets him.

The younger boy cries like a child, with loud gasps and heavy breathing and shaking arms. He buries his face on the older boy’s neck.

And Jeno lets him. He lets the younger boy soak his shirt with tears. He pulls him almost impossibly closer, rubbing gentle circles on his back. 

 

_** I never thought that I would see the day ** _

_** That I'd decide if I should leave or stay ** _

“H-how can we f-fix this, Jen?”

The older pulls away from him slightly, and raises his face by placing the younger’s chin in between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

**_ But in the end what makes it worth the fight's _ **

**_ That no matter what happens we try to make it right _ **

“Nana. If you let me, I’d— I’d love you and take care of you. I’ll protect you as best as I can. I won’t let anyone change my mind again. I’d take care of you. I’ll make sure my love for you is greater than any type of hurt anyone can bring you... If you’d let me.”

 

**_ Leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees _ **

**_ And all will be alright in time _ **

The younger boy smiles through his continuous tears, pressing his forehead against the other boy’s, “I would... I’d let you if— if you forgive me.”

 

**_ From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas _ **

**_ And all will be alright in time _ **

The older boy was about to protest, but Jaemin cuts him of immediately, “No, Jen. Please forgive me. I should’ve fought for us. I shouldn’t have let those people get to me. Nono.... you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I tried to forget you... I tried to move on from us. But it’s still you. I— those people.. They don’t matter. They don’t matter when I’m with the best person in the world. They don’t matter when I’m with the person who makes me the happiest. I— I realize that now. I’d let you, Jen. If you forgive me. I’d let you if this is the last time we’re asking for forgiveness from each other for this.”

 

_** Wounds of the past will eventually heal ** _

_** And all will be alright in time ** _

Jeno closes his eyes and he smiles and then he cries and then he laughs and he does it all at the same time and it should look crazy but Jaemin thinks _he still looks like the most beautiful person I have ever seen._

 

**_ Cause all of this comes with a love that is real _ **

**_ I said all will be alright in time _ **

 

The older boy releases a shaky breath then whispers, “Okay.”

 

**_ I said all will be alright in time _ **

 

Jaemin leans forward, brushing their noses gently against each other, “Really?”

“Really.”

 

**_ I said all will be alright in time _ **

Then the younger boy wraps his arms around his lover’s neck and the older boy wraps his arms around the other’s waist. 

And finally, after months of tears and thoughts of please please take me back and unbelievable hurt and longing, everything’s okay.

 

**_ All will be alright in time _ **

They’re not entirely sure of what’s to come next. But they’re together; they’re home. And that’s more than enough.

Jeno tilts his head and their lips brush.

 

**_ Ohh, you never really love someone until _ **

**_ You learn to forgive _ **

 

For once, after weeks and weeks and weeks, they both want to believe that love is enough. 

 

**_ You learn to forgive _ **

Jaemin presses harder, kissing the older boy deeper. 

 

**_ Learn to forgive _ **

They don’t remember how long they stood there in each other’s arms. They don’t remember how many songs have passed. But they remember this: They remember kissing and smiling and kissing and laughing and kissing and dancing and kissing. 

They remeber revisiting their most favorite place in the world. Each other. Their home.

And this time, they plan to stay.


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little thank you gift for the people who read my fic <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you really, you're sweet comments and tweets always make my day <3

 

**BONUS 1**

 

“When do you think we should tell them?” The older boy asks, pressing a soft kiss on the other’s temple. 

 

“I don’t know, do you think we should surprise them?” the brown haired boy laughs a little. 

 

Here they were, hours later, lying in Jaemin’s bed like they’ve never spent time apart. The younger boy is lying on his side, head resting on the other’s arm, one hand placed on the older’s chest, and legs tangled with the other. The dark haired boy is all eyesmiles, lying on his back and running his fingers through his lover’s hair. 

 

“I’m gonna bet all my money that Lele will start crying.” 

 

“I bet Yukhei will start crying first.” Jeno says through his chuckles. 

 

“Probably. He’s always been a big baby.” The younger boy sighs, “I miss him. I miss all of them. I miss us all together. I really do. They’re gonna be so happy. I think  _I’m_  gonna start crying once we tell them.” 

 

“You probably would. Since you know,” the older boy smirks, “you’re a big baby too.” 

 

“Oh really now? And what do big babies do?”  

 

Jeno hums, a smirk still present on his face, pretending to consider the younger boy’s question, “Besides crying because he’s gonna be with all of his friends again? Hmm... big babies whine for hugs and kisses and won’t stop till their boyfriends shower them with affection.” 

 

“Really?” And to tease him, Jaemin pouts and releases his most exaggerated whine, “Please please please  _boyfriend_!!!! Give Nana all the kitheth and hugth plith I—” 

 

Jeno laughs heartily before cutting him off with a kiss. 

 

Jaemin feels the older boy wrapping his arms around his waist. He feels himself being placed on top of the older boy, being pulled impossibly closer.  

 

The younger boy was surprised from the sudden kiss, gasping from the intensity of it all. He kisses back after a moment and the older boy kisses him deeper in appreciation. The brown haired boy makes an embarassing sound in the back of his throat, making Jeno smile into their kiss. 

 

The younger boy pulls back, hitting the older’s chest lightly. “Don’t laugh!” 

 

Jeno chuckles, “I can’t help it, baby. You’re too cute. Now come here and give me that kiss.” 

 

The older boy was about to press his lips against the other’s when the younger boy pulls back, a pout on his lips. “But you laughed at me.” 

 

The younger boy shrieks when Jeno suddenly rolls them around, the younger boy now lying on his back while the other is on top of him.  

 

“Jen.. wha—“ 

 

The older cuts him off with a chaste kiss on his lips, then smirks. He takes both of the younger’s arms and wraps them around his neck.  

 

He leans down, putting all his weight on his forearms, not wanting to crush the younger. He brushes his nose against the younger’s then whispers, “Sorry baby, I won’t laugh anymore.” 

 

He presses a small kiss on the corner of the younger’s lips before kissing him deeply on the mouth. 

 

Jeno kisses the way he dances. With all his body. With practiced perfection. With every single emotion he’s capable of feeling.  _With absolute 200% of him_.  

 

The younger hums, pulling the older down more. 

 

The dark haired boy pulls away for a second, pressing a kiss on the youngers cheek, then trailing kisses from his jaw to his neck. 

 

The younger gasps but turns his head to the side to give him more access. 

 

Jeno peppers a million feather-like kisses on the younger’s neck before sighing, “We should probably rest now.” 

 

“Y-yeah.” It takes a while for the younger to gather his bearings, letting go of the older’s neck when he does. 

 

The dark haired boy kisses his forehead once, before lying on his back beside the younger. 

 

They stay like that for a while, trying to control their breathing. 

 

Until Jaemin says, “So... you wanna shock the fuck out of our friends?” 

 

The older boy takes his hand, intertwines their fingers, before pressing a small kiss on the back of the younger’s hand. 

 

“ _Definitely._ ” 

 

 

 

 

 

**BONUS 2**

 

Donghyuck was the first to enter Jenny’s Diner, followed by Jisung and Chenle who were bickering about who knows what, and Jaemin at the back. 

 

The brown haired boy struggles to keep himself from smiling when Donghyuck halts to a stop.  

 

“ _Oh no._ ” The sunkissed boy says, eyes on a particular table. 

 

The particular table where Jeno is leaning against. Mark was in the seat facing away from them, opposite Yukhei who had an arm wrapped around Renjun’s shoulder.  

 

Yukhei was the first to see them, big eyes going impossibly wider. 

 

“M-maybe we should go, we can go somewhere else if you want.” Chenle stutters. 

 

Jaemin smiles at his friends, “It’s okay guys,” he glances at Jeno, who was already looking at him, a smirk playing on his lips, “Maybe we should go and say hi.” 

 

“Maybe we should what?” Their youngest says, shocked.  

 

Donghyuck and Chenle looked like they were about to say something, but the brown haired boy doesn’t let them.  

 

Instead he walks past them, towards the boy he spent all of last night with. 

 

Now all of their friends were staring.  _Perfect_. Jaemin walks up to Jeno and grabs at the collar of his shirt. 

 

“Hey, baby.” The older says before wrapping his arms around the younger and pressing their lips together. 

 

Jeno smiles into their kiss when he hears Renjun’s surprised shout of “Jeno Lee!” and Hyuck’s shrill “What the  _fuck_?” 

 

Jaemin loved to tease their friends, he really did. But at this moment, surrounded by the people he loved the most, he was completely honestly utterly _happy_.  

 

Hypothetically speaking, nobody would've won their bet. Because Chenle, Yukhei, and Jaemin started crying at the same time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down or @ me on my twitter (@sprinklednana) if you wanna talk about this series. I honestly loved doing this so much.

**Author's Note:**

> And It has come to an end..... or has it? anfkenfkd I added 1 more chapter for 2 bonus parts! It's all fluff and happiness uwu
> 
> Again, thank you for reading this. Please do comment what you think about it! You can also ask me about this or talk to me in twitter, my acc is @sprinklednana <3
> 
> I really really love y'all honestly I do, this last part is basically word vomit I honestly did not Know what in the hell I was feeling writing this (bc I've never gotten back with an ex so I was so unsure what kind of emotions to put in sdkfnkd)
> 
> Also I have written other stuff too, check it out if you want. Thank you! <3


End file.
